A Pirate's Life For Me
by CosmeticSquelch
Summary: Very AU SamJack fic. Sam gets a taste of a very different life. An idea I had when watching Pirates of the Carribean 2, lol. M rating or a rating of 15years and over. May get smushy:OD
1. Prologue

Ok, a warning, this fic is so AU it's not funny. No Stargate, not even present time. It was inspired by seeing Pirates of the Carribean 2. Hey, it might be awful, but come in, have a seat and a cuppa, and give it a try!

No spoilers I don't think, apart from what the series has told us about Jack's past.

Rating is T, but some chapters might have a higher rating than that. If so, I will warn you beforehand.

So, here we go, a very short prologue, to see what you think.

-------------------------------------------

**A Pirate's life for me**

_Prologue_

If only she had been there.

She might have been able to stop him. Might have been able to stop him before he fired. Before the blood came. Before the light slowly flickered then died within his eyes. She might have had a chance to say goodbye.

Her only child was dead. Cold and buried. Leaving his family alive but not living. His father barely more than a corpse. His mother, a sobbing wreck, crying for the loss of both husband and child.

She missed them both. An empty, icy cavern lay where her heart used to beat. She felt colder than the wind that rippled the sea thousands of metres below her feet. The craggy rocks just beyond the grass on which she stood gave way to a sharp drop, and as she raised her arms towards heaven for forgiveness, she felt her body drop towards the murky depths of ocean below.

-----------------------------------------

Review please!! ;OD


	2. Chapter 1: Fear of the unknown

Ok, here you are, the first chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Fear

_The Springs, 6 years later._

There was complete silence as he came to the end of his story.

"And so, the ship roams the seas to this day; bringing chaos and terror to each man, woman and child it encounters…."

For a few seconds, nobody moved. It was as if everyone was afraid to breathe, let alone utter a word.

Shaking herself mentally, Samantha gave the first light clap, resulting in the whole room erupting in applause. As odd and strange as the story was, there was a ring of truth in the storyteller's voice that had captivated the whole audience.

By now, everyone had turned to their neighbours, discussing the probability of the story being true or not. Samantha considered to herself. Pirates. Invading towns in search of loot. It wasn't unheard of, but it was still rather rare. The story of Lady Oma wasn't a new one, but to hear it portrayed in such a vivid manner was intriguing. The speaker had seemed to talk of the ship as if he had seen it with his own eyes. Yet most people thought the legendary ship to be just that. A legend. A myth. Just a story.

With a slight smile, Samantha turned to her own neighbour, her good friend Janet Fraiser, and asked:

"Well, what did you think?"

"Very….interesting. Though hardly believable," was the reply.

"You cannot argue that there was not a truthful ring to it," Sam prodded.

"A sign of a good storyteller my friend."

"Yet the whole room was stilled. Not only by awe of the sad story, but by fear. Of what could happen if the ship came upon our small town."

"The Springs is hardly a small town, Samantha, you should not worry yourself; this _small town _has enough defence weapons as to be able to defeat a small army without the aid of any nearby towns."

The argument was a sound one, and yet-

"But if the ship attacked from the sea, we could hardly defeat them; we have not enough long range weapons."

"Samantha, when you speak like that you sound just like your father."

She laughed with her friend, but still couldn't shake the feeling of unease that had gradually crept up on her during the evening. Sighing to herself, she turned to the front as another storyteller began speaking.

-------------------------------------------------

The sea breeze caressed her face as she drank in the view of the town below her. The sun was sinking low in the sky, just peeking over the horizon of blue sea. She had always loved the ocean, had felt its pull as her father took her on some of his shorter journeys after her mother's death. Her brother had never appreciated its beauty, only stating that he hated it: it had taken his father away from him more times than he could count.

As much as she adored the sea, however, she could not deny that it should also be feared. Many a townsfolk had fallen prey to the storms that came upon them quickly on sea bound voyages. Others had been known to be devoured completely by sea-faring animals. The local mayor, a Mr. Kinsey, had recently fallen prey to a large white fish of some sort. It had been caught and bought to the shore. She had been one of the first to see its massive, sharp white teeth, gleaming in the sunshine. A piece of Kinsey's coat was still hanging from one.

There were also, of course, pirates. Or so people said. None had been seen for some time, not since all the hangings had occurred. It was why the story had shocked its audience. Talk of violence towards children, the raping of innocent women, the fear, death and destruction that came with a visit of such a ship. Shivering, Samantha retreated into her room to close the window. Giving a last glance at the darkening horizon, she wondered what pirates were really like. As ugly as the stranger had predicted? As coarse as people expected?

As she drifted into a peaceful slumber, her last thought was:_ I wonder what the Lady Oma looks like?_

_---------------------------------------------_

Hope u liked. Please review...u know u want 2...yep, that ickle button over there...go on, press it...


	3. Chapter 2: A Violent Welcome

Thanks, Leilina!!

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like:OD

**Chapter 2: A violent welcome.**

She woke with a start. For a few seconds she felt disoriented. And cold. Her body was being jerked around in the darkness and there were voices about her. Some were laughing, some were screaming.

As her senses slowly came into focus, she realised in horror that she was slung over a man's back. He was broad and he smelled of sweat and fish. Gagging, she tried to look around. Everything was a blur and she felt a trickle on her forehead. Reaching up, she came to the conclusion that she had been hit on the head. Assessing her situation, she figured there was only one thing for it.

She started squirming, kicking and screaming as hard as she could. Unfortunately for her, her captor did nothing but laugh cruelly and hold on to her slight form even tighter.

Cursing in a rather unladylike way, Samantha screamed again, but to no avail. There were sounds of gunshots and people shouting over each other in a panic. A little firelight showed her that some men were lying still on the streets, dead.

A new bout of horror trickled down her spine as she saw where they were headed.

In the small harbour now stood an unfamiliar ship. The large vessel was bigger than any of the fishing boats; even bigger than the naval ships that bobbed near by. At the front of the beautiful vessel a carving of a sea lady, or mermaid, proudly presented her ship.

She was unceremoniously dragged up onto the deck, still hanging like a rag doll, uselessly, on the man's shoulder.

Panic welled inside her as she was taken down to the lower levels. A young lad of about thirteen was cleaning the floor of one of the corridors, looking awestruck as her captor swaggered towards him.

"I though the captain said no women, Maybourne."

"Mind your own business Orlin."

With that, the man swung open a cabin door and strode inside. From her vantage point behind him, Samantha got a glimpse of the young man racing down the hallway the way they had come.

Then the door swung shut.

Maybourne dropped her on the lone bunk, stripping off a layer of dirty clothing as he approached her. Her senses were in over drive as he neared; she could hear his ragged breathing as he licked his thin lips. She could smell the dirt and sweat that seemed to belong to the room and the man at the same time. She could feel the harshness of the material on the bed beneath her hands as they clenched in panic. She could the taste the smell of his breath as he ventured even nearer, grabbing her face roughly. In a moment of clarity, she realised what was happening. He was going to take her right here; she would be ruined, scarred for life, both psychologically and physically. He might even kill her when he had satisfied himself with her. These thoughts raced through her head at the speed of light before a loud crashing sound made Maybourne jerk his head and rank breath away from her. Dazedly, she watched as his figure was turned, punched and flung towards the far end of the room.

A tall figure loomed in front of her. The stranger grabbed her by the upper arms and dragged her to standing position. For a whole second he seemed way too close to her face, but then he let go. She noted that there was no bad smell emanating from him, and the thought almost made her laugh hysterically. This time holding one of her lower arms, he pulled her back through the door, out of the stinking room, up the hallway, and onto the deck.

Dimly she realised that the sun was beginning to make its first appearance. To her horror, she could also feel the ship moving. A quick glance around confirmed that no shore was in sight.

The mysterious man pulled her to the middle of the deck where the captain's cabin stood, roughly pulling her through the wooden door, pushing her to the middle of the room and slamming the door behind them.

In a daze, she noted that this room was actually clean. A desk took a proud position in the centre, and a bed lay in the corner. At the end of the bed, a large trunk stood.

Finally, she turned to the man that had brought her here. He had saved her from a terrible fate, but perhaps only to satisfy himself instead.

He was as tall as he had first appeared, lean and muscled. His face was tanned, his hair long and a light brown colour. A black hat usual to a captain of a pirate ship was on his head, while more than a few earrings glistened in both his ears. What scared her though was the way his dark eyes appraised her. They were a chocolate colour, kinder than the grey eyes of her original captor, but frightening nonetheless.

"Your name?" His voice, low and rough, made her jump. With wide eyes she just stared back at him.

"Your name?" He barked again. "Or do you not have the ability to speak?"

"Samantha," she whispered.

"Welcome aboard _The Lady Oma_, Samantha."

------------------------------------------------

Any good? Please, pretty please, review!!


	4. Chapter 3: A Pirate's Life

Thank you everybody for your great reviews, especially liketoread: it's awlays good to know what poeple think!! (of course, positive reviews are always a plus:OD)

This is the next chapter, I hope you like the way I'm going with this.

**Chapter 3: A Pirate's Life**

They both stood for a long moment, his words sinking in. Thoughts raced through Samantha's mind. What was she going to do? She would be killed for sure. Unless….She considered the man before her. He was still staring at her in a rather intimidating manner.

"What am I to do?" Her voice was still barely above a whisper.

"Well, that's easy. You'll work." With that, the stranger turned sharply to the trunk by the bed, opened it and grabbed a pile of plain clothes from it.

"I cannot," she replied resolutely. The only answer she got was a raised eyebrow as he chucked the pile toward her. Automatically, she caught them, realising they were very definitely male clothing.

"I am not a good cook, and sewing has never been a successful venture of mine."

At this, her captor gave a barked laugh which echoed around the cabin briefly.

"You will not need those skills; do not worry yourself _my lady._ We have a good cook in Harley already, and patching up our attire will have to wait until we are on shore. I'm sure you will find no trouble in scrubbing the decks, Samantha."

She gasped: scrub the decks? Her? A gentleman's daughter?

"You must be jesting with me sir." Again, her reply was a physical rather than a verbal one. He rolled his eyes heavenwards, shook his head and gestured at the clothes.

"Put them on, and get to work," he pushed past her towards the desk and sat on the large chair behind it.

"Where?" He cocked his head at her. "I mean, where shall I change?"

"Is this room not adequate?"

"In the presence of a gen….a man?" He smirked at her slip, and then answered.

"I'm sure I will not be tempted to look."

Outraged, she stomped toward the bed. Throwing down the clothes on the bed, she did her best to undress then dress while revealing as little flesh as possible. As soon as she was fully attired, she twirled quickly, hoping to catch him mid stare. To her surprise, his head was bent over a pile of papers on the desk. Her light cough made him look up.

"Ah. Good. To work then. Teal'c will give you some water and a scrubber," his head bent back over the work.

"Teal'c?"

"Tall dark guy, pretty hard to miss."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the sea air was bitterly cold. As she closed the door behind her, she could feel the eyes of the working crew on her. With a quick look around the main deck, she found the bulky figure of who she presumed was Teal'c. His dark skin glistened in the cold sunlight. She had never set eyes on a dark skinned man before, only heard tales of them. She quickly came to the conclusion that he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever come across.

He was eyeing her as she approached. When she came into position before him, she gave an awkward curtsy in her trousers. Snickers emanated from the rest of the crew. Teal'c however, didn't bat an eyelid, but gave a slight bow in return, silently handing her a bucket brimming with soapy water and a scrubber. Giving another curtsy in thanks, she took the items he offered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time nightfall came upon them, her hands were cold and chapped. Tears stung her eyes as she considered her situation. Her nose and ears were raw red from the cold, her knees complaining of their constant position on the hard deck. At least she wasn't hungry, she conceded. They had had three hearty meals during the day; yet it had made her slightly queasy to think that it might be made of the crops of honest farmers at the Springs.

Slowly, painfully, as the men around her seemed to agree it was time for some sleep, and the night shifters arrived, she got to her feet and made her way towards the captain's cabin again.

When she entered, she noted he was still bent over his desk, but he made no move to acknowledge her presence. Exhausted, she stripped down to her underwear, for the first time not caring for modesty and threw herself on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Turning her head towards the captain, she replied:

"Getting some sleep after you treated me as a slave all day."

"Not there, you don't. There are plenty of free bunks with the rest of the crew."

"You expect me to join men in sleeping quarters? I have been shamed enough for today, I do not think I could bear…." a lump clogged her throat as she choked back the tears. Sitting up, taking in his stony expression, she nodded mutely and swung her legs back over the edge of the bed. He sighed and she froze.

"Fine. I'll set up a bed here in the corner."

He found a pile of sheets for her and flung them into the furthest corner of the room.

She settled onto them, still feeling the hard, cold floor beneath her. Her back was going to murder her in the morning, she thought. Perhaps refusing a bunk had not been her greatest idea. Yet, as she tossed and turned, listening to the light snores emanating from the bed, she did not have the courage to walk out to the sleeping quarters. Tears still wet on her cheeks, sleep claimed her in an unsettling dream of home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter up, tomorrow or the day after.


	5. Oops!

All readers,

I'm sorry for the long wait - and for those of you still waiting, you deserve and explanation. I only have internet access at uni so I couldn't post over the hols. That, plus an accidental

deletion of a big part of my story has resulted in a rewrite of the whole thing! Hopefully I can put a chapter up in the next week, so cross your fingers!

CosmeticSquelch


	6. Chapter 4: A Friend In Need

Another chapter as promised - at last!

A friend in need

When she awoke, she was surprised at the softness of the ground. Stretching and yawning she hoped that it might all have been a dream. Turning her head into the soft pillows, she inhaled deeply. Their smell was a strange mixture of sea breeze, warmth and……..She jerked her head away. Looking around, she saw that her sense of smell wasn't deluding her. This was indeed the captain's cabin, and yes, the captain's bed. Confused, she shook her head. She knew she had slept on the sheets the night before, and a search for them revealed them to still be in the corner. The captain wasn't present.

Hearing the bell sound for start of working hours, Samantha groaned, sitting up.

As the cold registered, she shifted the sheet around her neck. Inhaling she found the scent of sea air again and another that she didn't recognise. Yanking the sheet back down, she realised it must be_ his_ smell. Springing out of the bed as if she was stung, she grabbed for her clothes.

As the last warning bell rang, she was fully dressed and walking to the door of the cabin.

-------------------------------------------------------

On her second morning on the _Lady Oma_, she found she was not to scrub the decks alone.

"Hi, my name's Daniel," a broad grin was spread over a friendly face. Brown, floppy hair covered one of a pair of baby blues. Thankful for at least one friendly face, she accepted the extended hand.

"I'm Samantha."

"New, huh?" He was joking; she could tell by the way the corner of his lips turned even further upwards.

"How could you tell?" He laughed at that, nodding as he went back to his scrubbing of the main deck.

On her knees beside him, Samantha did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so of scrubbing, he turned to her and asked:

"So, anything you wanna know?"

"About what?" Her reply was tinged with confusion.

"About the ship, about the crew, about why we do what we do, about the meaning of life? Try me."

Thoughtfully, but with a slight smile, she nodded.

"Okay…how about….why you do what you do?"

"Ah. The big question when it comes to pirates. People think we're just after riches."

"But you're not?" She asked sceptically.

"Nah. Not most of us anyway," this statement was paired with a subtle glance towards her original captor, who seemed to be climbing the ropes of the ship, but not doing anything that helped.

"So why?"

"Because we have to. Most of us have families to feed, and there is no other way for us to survive."

"How about an honest living?" She quipped.

"Not possible," his tone was so serious and quiet that Samantha stopped scrubbing, eyebrows raised.

He continued as if she hadn't reacted, concentrating on his scrubbing.

"We're outcasts of society. It was my great Uncle's fault in my case," he laughed, but it was a cold laugh. "He was poor, and his kids wanted food. He stole a loaf of bread. And so he was exiled, along with his family."

"Exiled? Surely though, he could find another city in which to live?"

"They were shipped out."

"Shipped? Where to?"

"Have you no idea?" Her reaction was instantaneous.

"The outer islands? But they're a myth!"

"A myth? Tell that to those that have to live there."

"But why stay, if it's so horrible; and why cause so much grief in the process of getting food if one can, these days, sail inland and buy from honest traders?"

"Firstly, it was for revenge. These days, violence is at a minimum, unless you count oafs such as Maybourne. Plus, we rarely have to sail out like this these days, because we do trade with honest tradesmen: our own. Yet, there are some things we need."

"Such as?"

"People."

"I'm sorry?"

"Pirate ships such as this one are secured for personal use. If it is deemed that a person has reason enough to use a ship."

"I don't understand." Daniel huffed, sighed, then stopped his scrubbing, turning towards his companion of the day,

"Okay. This ship was secured for Teal'c. His Uncle, Bra'tac was killed by a man named Leonald Apophis. He wants revenge. An eye for an eye, if you will," Daniel winced as he said the words.

"You don't agree with that?" Samantha asked tentatively.

"No. But it's his culture, his beliefs. Usually, as a man, a tradesman and a pirate, I respect the guy. So, when work was offered on his ship, I accepted. Because I needed the money, and because I wanted to help him."

"Even though you don't like the idea of-" he interrupted.

"Because he's my friend."

"Oh." She nodded thoughtfully, understanding Daniel's predicament, but not finding a solution either.

"So, if this is Teal'c's ship, why is the other guy commanding?"

"Oh Jack? Well, Teal'c came to the islands with Jack, from a trip he made to distant lands a few years ago. They're as thick as thieves, if you excuse the pun."

"How come?"

"They've been through similar experiences I guess."

"Such as?"

"You don't stop do you?" He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Nope."

"Well, Teal'c lost his family to a war. A local feud, as far as I can gather. His wife and son were caught in the cross-fire. Jack lost his family a few years before that."

Understanding dawned on Samantha.

"The story of the _Lady Oma_! It's true!"

"'Fraid so."

"That's tragic. However, I don't see how this Jack can use it as an excuse to burn down whole towns."

"He doesn't! He anchors in the harbour and does his duty alone, before leaving again. No harm done. This time however, something went wrong. People went crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they went crazy. For some reason, when the harbourmaster saw the ship, he started screaming, then others did, then before we knew it, we were under attack! Which is when Maybourne took his chance and went for you."

Samantha shivered and then came to another realisation.

"The night before you arrived, most of the townsfolk, including the harbourmaster, had heard the story of the _Lady Oma_: and how the ship brought destruction and pain to hundreds of towns!"

"That must be it," Daniel agreed. "He must have panicked completely when he saw us, resulting in everyone attacking. Then we, naturally, tried to defend ourselves, and they saw it as us attacking!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, give me ten rules to get by on this ship for the next 10 weeks."

"Right, rule number one: No women on board."

"What?"

"It's Jack's rule."

"It's a stupid rule."

Sighing and smiling again, Daniel patiently waited for her to calm down.

"If you know the story, you know his wife killed herself. He was on a fishing boat by the coast at the time. He saw her jump," a gasp form Samantha drew a slow nod from him. "Jack still blames himself, and I know that the rule is there so that he never sees another woman drown. Or so he says."

"You don't believe that?"

"He and Sarah loved to sail together, before he met her he was always drawn to women who loved sailing. It's his type I guess. He's scared of falling in love again, so he makes sure there are no women on his ship. At home, he goes out to fish everyday and then spends the night with the lads at the local pub, or at home with his dog. In a word, he's scared."

"That's very sad. To be scared to fall in love again. He must have loved Sarah very much."

"Yeah."

"So…no women. But I'm already here, what can I do but throw myself overboard when he's not looking?" Her response was a loud laugh.

"How about we call you Sam?"

"That's a man's name!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh. I see. Very well then."

"Right, rule number two……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill stood at the wheel, compass in hand; yet his eyes, instead of focusing on the horizon as they should, strayed, much too often for his own liking, to the figures on the deck below.

Men were busy on the rigging and the deck, yet his eyesight kept hitting on the two furthest from him. They were on their knees under the grey skyline, scrubbing wood for all they were worth. Once in a while, they paused, clearly deep in conversation. Shaking his head, Jack tore his gaze away and back to the distant line where sky met ocean. A glance at his compass told him they were heading the right way. Again his eyes drifted to the couple as they chatted away like old friends. Swallowing, he dragged his wayward gaze to the sky above.

Rolling grey clouds threatened to burst above them, but as of yet they had only loitered dangerously, and hadn't given away a single drop of water. A sense of foreboding had settled over the ship. Jack had sailed for years enough to recognise the signs of an upcoming storm. Locking the wheel, he nodded at Teal'c. To strangers he appeared as stoic as ever, but Jack could see the tension in the man's jaws that signalled agreement to Jack's unspoken thought.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He suppressed a smirk as his shout made the kneeling figures jump.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now, hope you liked!


	7. Chapter 5: Dangerous Waters

Here we are, another for you, since I haven't given you anything for a while. Another in the next few days I'm guessing.

Dangerous waters

The water churned around them, the sky darkened and the wind gusted. Holding on for dear life, Sam (as she was now referred) clung to the side of the ship, stomach seeming to make the same movements as the sea below. Crew-members passed, hard at work. The fact that none of them were laughing at her told her how serious this storm was about to become. Daniel had long ago disappeared as the Captain had shouted his order. _As long as it doesn't start raining_, was her last thought before the heavens opened upon them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shivering, drenched and damning the rain that still hurtled down, she threw up her breakfast over the side and into the massive waves that crashed into the sides of the ship. The_ Lady Oma_ gave a sudden lurch and Sam felt her grip on the side loosen and slip. Horrified that she had almost fallen into the angry sea, she spat out a mouthful of salty water, gagging again.

Over the wild gale, she heard a shout. Turning, she saw the Captain struggling against the wind to make his way towards her. As he neared, she began to hear his words.

"What're you doing woman? Get back to the cabin!" He was beside her then, in large strides, grabbing her arm.

"N-n-no!" She managed, stuttering as her teeth chattered.

"What d'you mean, no?" The scowl he wore deepened and he tugged her arm.

"C-c-can't move," and she couldn't. Her hands were clamped down in fear over the wooden railings, feet glued to the slippery surface of the deck.

"Dammit woman!" And with that, he was pulling her hard, ignoring her pleas to stop, and striding towards the safety of his cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They were inside before she had registered that they were moving. Shivering in the cold warmth of the cabin, she stood, dripping, in the same position as she had the day before. He was also in the same position, but the look in his eyes was much more dangerous. The brown in them was flashing angrily, his mouth set in a displeased downward slope.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You should be! You coulda gotten yourself killed woman!" That did it, her temper flared in return.

"Don't call me that!" Her voice had a hysterical edge to it, and he must have noticed, because his gaze immediately softened.

"Hey, look miss, I didn't mean….what I mean is…," he huffed in annoyance, before moving to grab one of the blankets form the pile in the corner, wrapping it around her. "Here."

"Thanks," her voice now small and muffled behind the sheet, he smiled in response. A small smile that hitched his mouth up at the corners. Disconcertingly, Sam felt her stomach do a flip that was nothing to do with the ragged movements of the ship. He sniffed, nodded, and then in another few strides he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

------------------------------------------------------

The rain pelted down onto his hat as he made his way around the deck, checking on all his crew. The wind had died down, but only slightly, and he was glad to see that every man was onboard. _But you nearly lost one,_ a voice in the back of his head poked at him.

Turning back towards his wheel, he set upon the task of getting the ship back on track. He refused to consider the way his stomach had plummeted as his eyes settled on the woman as she struggled to keep her grip on the side of the ship. Bad memories had flooded him, mingling with the new, unrecognised feelings that this stranger had stirred in him. He had almost panicked. Almost.

As he dragged her into the cabin, the only emotion that had swept through him was anger. How dare she endanger her life by sheer stupidity - putting her life into the crew's hands even as they battled the storm? They would have blamed themselves for her death. Instead of saving herself, she had stood there like an idiot, waiting to be thrown overboard.

Yet as his temper calmed, his anger turned to guilt. She was on this ship through no fault of her own; she was scared and obviously wet through, just like the rest of them. His stomach had given an unfamiliar flip, and he refused to give a name to the emotion that rushed through him as he handed her a blanket. His next instinct had been to escape outside before he did something he regretted. _Like what?_ The voice prodded again.

His anger returning - this time at himself - he grabbed the wheel and concentrated his energy on getting them home.

----------------------------------------------------

Remember, feedback keeps the nice writers happy.


	8. Chapter 6: The Green Eyed Monster

Thanks for the reviews!

Ok, as a reward - another chapter for you, and I think it's a little bit longer this time!! So, here we go...

**Chapter 6: The green eyed monster**

When he returned to the cabin, she was already asleep; shivering beneath the heap of blankets he had piled in the corner for her. Like a bloody pet dog. Jack sighed, running his fingers through his wayward hair: only recently dry from the sea air as the rain passed over the ship and left them.

Before undressing, he lifted her light form from the makeshift bed and set her down in his own.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Warm_. That was his first thought as he woke in the morning. It was a few seconds before he realised why that was. A warm torso was snuggled up to him; slender legs tangled with his while long hair tickled at his nose. Snapping his eyes open he found that all he could see was the blonde locks of the stranger. Memories flooded back and he relaxed, eyes slowly closing again. Then he tensed and, realising what he was doing, proceeded to quickly but carefully disentangle himself from the sleeping woman.

Swallowing as he took in her creamy skin and flawless figure, he decided he really, _really_ needed to get out of the cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------

Waking in the Captain's bed came as less of a shock the second time over. The sheets were still warm from another's heat and this time she had no doubt that she had just missed his departure as she took in his lingering scent. Hearing the bell sound, she took one last inhalation of the warm smell before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing.

-----------------------------------------------------

**5 days later**

It had been days before the raging wind had died down to a breeze. Jack wondered how many days exactly the storm had added to their journey. A week, at least, he conceded. _Great, just what I need - an extra week with which to get to know that woman better._

Glancing at the still form standing beside him, he hoped that the African man had not sensed his wayward thoughts. As if reading his mind, the broad man turned slightly towards him, and asked in his deep, lilting tones;

"Are you well, O'Neill?"

"Peachy." With a raised eyebrow, his companion showed all the scepticism possible in the small movement. Jack sighed.

"Just thinking."

"As I see. I was worried that your mind was not on the task at hand, O'Neill. Now I am certain of it. You must not injure yourself."

Jack took a look at the serious expression on Teal'c's face.

"See, I still can't tell. Are you joking?" His friend did nothing but raise another eyebrow and walk slowly away. Rolling his eyes heavenward, Jack ignored the retreating back of the foreign man and tried to concentrate on the compass that was presently in his hand.

His mind seemed to have other ideas though, as it refocused on the smooth form of his night-time companion. He could try and forget her of course, bury his imagination for the next few weeks before he was rid of her, and order her to the main bunks. But her image was already ingrained into the back of his eyelids, and every time his eyes closed, all he could see was her. Pale skin, deliciously warm, with golden hair. And those eyes. Soft and blue as she talked to Daniel or Teal'c, yet dark and flashing as she turned them on him. _Oh boy,_ he thought,_ am I in trouble._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

For the first time in a long time, she laughed. For such a silent man, Teal'c really did seem to have a sense of humour. Daniel seemed to appreciate the joke as well, as his deep chuckle testified.

"Where did you learn that one, Teal'c?"

"It is an old joke of Chulak, Samantha Carter."

"Please, it's Sam, really," as Teal'c inclined his head in agreement, she continued. "So, Chulak, huh?"

"It was my home," he answered, sadness creeping into his dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Teal'c," then she softly added: "You must miss your family very much."

"Indeed."

-----------------------------------------------------

"So, how long do you think the rest of the journey will take?" Sam asked.

"Dunno. Probably another four weeks, if you ask me. Maybe more if you take into account the time the storm took from us."

Daniel was a fountain of knowledge as far as Sam was concerned.

"Looking forward to see your wife?" The broad grin that lightened his face gave her the answer.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're going to see her soon. You clearly love her very much."

"Yeah. You know, I'd like you to meet her, I think you'd get along great."

"Thank you, Daniel, I'd be honoured. Although I have no idea what I'm going to do once we get to the islands. I'll have to figure out which boat will be going to the mainland next."

"Well, as I said before, it's not often a boat is dispatched to the mainland. You're welcome to stay with us until then though."

"Oh thank you Daniel, but I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"- Don't be silly. We'd be happy to have you."

-----------------------------------------------------

"You play this game often then, on the islands?"

"Me personally, no….I'm not very good at it," Daniel smiled sheepishly. "We have major games between the islands every year. It's a good game to watch though."

"And it's called hockey, you say?"

"Yep. Actually, in winter, there's a large lake on the main island, and when that freezes over, we get to play on the ice."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Daniel shrugged.

"I guess."

Laughing in disbelief, Sam bent back over the deck. As she did this, a long shadow blocked the sun. Intending to ask the person to move so she could actually _see_ what she was scrubbing, she turned, finding herself facing the Captain himself.

"Having fun are we?" There was a dangerous note in his voice and she heard Daniel shifting nervously behind her.

"We were just talking, Jack."

"So I hear, Daniel. You should be working, not jabbering. Get to work on the other side. Our guest can continue with this one."

"But Jack-"

"It's not a request Daniel!" With a surprised expression that quickly turned into silent disapproval, Daniel did as he was told; collecting his bucket he set off towards the other side. Giving Jack a scowl her father would have been proud of, Sam turned back to her scrubbing, ignoring him. His shadow shaded her from the sun for a few long seconds before he strode away again.

Scrubbing with all her worth, she wondered how anything could make a man look so cold. Yet in the few seconds she had seen his face, she could have sworn that a blush had graced his features.

------------------------------------------------

_What's gotten into you dammit?_ Jack moved away from the kneeling blonde, trying to ignore the scorching disapproval radiating from Teal'c and Daniel.

He'd heard her laugh, had seen the way she leaned towards Daniel as she talked, and he'd be damned if he could stop himself from separating them. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ His heart had given a quick double beat as she scowled at him. Shame had coursed through his veins and flushed his face. He was tanned enough his crew wouldn't notice, but he was sure that she had somehow seen. _I need to get off this boat. Before she gets to me any more than she already has. _

_-------------------------------------------_

Hope you liked this one. Whether you did or didn't, please tell me!


	9. Chapter 7: A Softer Side

**Here we go, the next installment for you. Thanks again everybody for the great reviews!**

**Chapter 7 - a softer side**

Cleaning the cabins was much worse than scrubbing the decks, Sam conceded as she turned back the covers of Maybourne's bunk. Scrunching her nose against the smell, she quickly rolled them up and shoved them into the laundry basket.

Of course, an assignment to the cabins also mean that she worked alone; unless you counted a quick greeting from Orlin each time they passed in the corridor. The young boy had remained terribly shy of her and rarely said anything.

The man who put her here obviously didn't care for her loneliness, though. Oblivious to the distress a separation from her new friends had caused her, he had reassigned her.

Sam just didn't understand the Captain. He always seemed so gruff and grumpy. Yet the crew clearly adored him and would follow him to their deaths if need be. Shaking her head, she grabbed a cloth and scrubbed at some unidentified stains around the bunk.

Every night she lay down on her sheets, and every morning she woke up in the bed.

Yet, she could never stay awake long enough to catch him moving her, nor could she wake up early enough to be up before him. Frustrated, she knew that the work tired her out too much for her to be able to succeed to do that. _He must get up before the sun,_ she figured.

It was clear he had a much softer side to him than he showed to her. She could see that in the way he respected his crew, the way he teased Daniel when he though she wasn't there, the way Teal'c understood him and the way he clearly used to love his wife. Also, of course, there was the way he couldn't let her sleep on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------

That night, she resolutely kept her eyes open. Out of the large window behind the desk, she could see the moon shining brightly over a calm sea. The wind of the storm had taken a while to die down, but eventually the regular cool breeze had returned, and the waves of the ocean had slowed, letting them return to their homeward journey. _Everybody else's home, at least._ She could feel the tears threatening, but she kept them back. _Carters don't cry._

The creak of the door took her attention. She watched as his dark figure strode quietly to the window. Leaning with one arm against the window frame, he seemed to be deep in thought. Shivering, Sam took in his lean form, silhouetted against the moonlight. An attractive man for sure, yet there was a quality to him that was dangerous, almost feral somehow.

It was long minutes, and Sam's eyelids were starting to droop towards her cheeks when he finally moved away from the window. She held her breath as she realised he was coming towards her. Closing her eyes quickly, she feigned sleep, taking deep breaths. Then she was lifted from the ground by strong arms. Automatically, she turned into his warmth, his smell invading her senses.

-------------------------------------------------------

The thin mattress shifted beneath her as his body dipped the other side. He wasn't touching her, but the unfamiliar heat of another was enough to keep her awake. Careful to keep up her breathing deep, she still couldn't help the small hitch as she felt him move closer. Bravely, she sneaked a peek towards the Captain, almost sighing in relief when she encountered his closed eyelids. Studying his face closely, she conceded that he was definitely attractive, even with the chocolaty brown eyes hidden. His eyelashes were long, tickling his cheeks as he slept. Restraining herself from tracing her fingers over his thin lips, she allowed her eyes to follow his cheekbones to his unruly hair. The way it was sticking up away from his head made her smile. Drifting back to study his facial features she was horrified to see two brown eyes staring back at her.

Gulping, she backed away quickly. In the process, she felt her body start to fall from the side of the bed. Strong arms pulled her back up before she hit the floor.

"You ok?" He seemed sincere.

"Sure," her voice shook out a reply. Angry at the smirk that now covered his features, she scowled.

"Hey, sorry I scared you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Truth be told, he had felt her watching him. Curious, he had waited a few moments before opening his eyes. Strangely, she had been studying his hair with an intensity that sent shivers through him. When her eyes met his, they had registered shock before she backed away, nearly falling to the floor in the process. Pulling her back up, he enquired: "You ok?"

"Sure," her voice was shaky. Smirking, he nodded. The scowl she now wore made him smirk all the more.

"Hey, sorry I scared you."

"You should be."

"You were the one gawking." To his surprise, a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. Tilting his head in question he couldn't help it as a hand moved up of its own accord to touch the redness. Instead of jerking back as he expected, she seemed frozen in place, eyes focused on his chest. Moving his hand away as casually as he could, he added:

"Maybe we should get some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------

Nodding automatically, Sam turned her back to him, trying to ignore the way her cheek still tingled from his touch. Shaking slightly, she squished her eyelids together, praying for sleep to come quickly. She felt the mattress shift as he got up behind her and heard him walk away towards the other end of the cabin. Puzzled, she lifted her head as he returned. He stood above her, and she was again surprised as she felt an extra blanket fall on her body.

"You were shivering," he explained gruffly.

A few moments later he was back in the bed, and under the warmth of the extra blanket, she felt sleep claim her.

------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's the end of that chapter. I think in the next one, they might eventually get to the islands. Might make thing a little more interesting!**


	10. Chapter 8: Almost There

_**Here you are, a nice long chapter for u! Hope you enjoy. (Oh - and this is where the fifteen plus age limit comes in guys)**_

**Chapter 8 - Almost there**

_Another week and you'll be home, _Jack reassured himself. He really did have it bad. He'd made her work in the cabins so that he didn't see her during the day, and that seemed to help. Yet she was still in his bed at night, and that was enough to distract any man. A beautiful woman in his bed every night, and he couldn't have her. _You shouldn't want her,_ his conscience reminded him.

Sam had now taken it upon herself to just get into his bed and not bother with the sheets in the corner. Which was to be expected of course, since he had spent weeks carrying her there while she slept.

Ever since the night when she had woken up, his feelings seemed to get more and more confusing by the minute. He sure as hell hadn't planned on anything like this when he has set sail for the mainland. He had wanted to help Teal'c, full stop. _Probably shoulda known better than to employ Maybourne._ But Maybourne had been the only one available at the time, so he had to do. Then the damn man had gone and bought a woman on board. And not any woman, by the looks of things: a gentleman's daughter, a beautiful woman with a scowl that could make any man feel nervous.

Jack had been battling against his fight or flight instinct for a while now, and he knew that once they reached the shore he could give in and flee to his home where Thor would be waiting patiently with Catherine. _Almost there._

---------------------------------------------------------

She had never felt so confused in her life. Sam knew that she was on the ship against her will. That she should hate pirates. That she should be missing her home much more than she actually did. That she should be worried that her father thought her to be dead.

Yet, all she could think about was her feelings for a certain Captain. Moody, unfair with her, and now ignoring her; the Captain wasn't exactly a likely candidate for any _feelings_ at all, apart form hate. Against her rational thoughts, however, she knew she was falling for him. Nothing else could explain why her stomach flipped each time she saw him, or why his smell in the morning comforted her beyond any sane rationale. It really didn't make any sense.

Perhaps it was because he intrigued her. He had a much softer side than he would ever admit; she had personally witnessed it. But that side was often hidden behind a mask of indifference and coldness. She was beginning to think that Daniel was right; behind that façade was a man that was scared witless of showing feelings towards others, especially women.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Daniel." They were scrubbing the decks again. Apparently, as they were pretty close to home, they needed to look as clean as possible, the ship being the priority. _Which is a pity,_ Sam thought as a bad smell followed the retreating back of Maybourne as he passed, leering in her direction.

"Ignore him," Daniel commented. Smiling, Sam nodded.

"Almost home, I hear."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward. You know the offer still stands, you can always come stay with us."

"Thanks Daniel. I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer. I have nowhere else to go after all."

Daniel's answer was a wide grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**3 days later**

As Sam made herself ready for bed, the door of the cabin swung open. Ignoring it, she figured that - for the first time since her first night on the ship - she would have company as she changed.

It wasn't until she felt heavy breathing on her neck that she realised she was wrong. She was on her back on the bed before she realised what was happening. His smell immediately surrounded her; fish and sweat: an odour she had become used to over the last few weeks as she cleaned the cabins. On his person, however, the stench just seemed that much stronger. Gagging, she tried to shove him away. It was useless; even as she pushed at his chest, his lips found hers in a rough kiss. Struggling, Sam kept pushing. He seemed to find it amusing and he laughed.

"Keep doing that missy, that feels great." Sickened, Sam did the only other thing that she could do: she screamed. He silenced her with another rough kiss, tongue probing an unwelcoming mouth. Feeling sicker by the second, and terrified, Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling steadily. He ripped open her shirt, his sweaty hands grabbing at her breasts. He was undressing himself with one hand as his other arm held her down, so she took her chance to scream again.

Minutes that felt like hours passed and she was beneath his naked form on the bed. Vomit tingled the back of her throat as he raised himself above her. Closing her eyes and whimpering, she waited for the expected pain. Instead she was rewarded with the sound of the cabin door swinging back on its hinges, banging against the wall harshly.

Within seconds, Maybourne was standing.

"Captain, sir, I can explain. She invited me in and-" His words were cut short by a strong punch.

Taking in the scene as if through a stranger's eyes, Sam had never seen anyone as angry as Jack seemed to be right then. Beating Maybourne to a pulp seemed to be his aim.

"Stop." Her voice seemed small and distant, but it was enough to make the Captain pause. "Don't."

He seemed to realise she was talking to him, and instead of throwing another punch, he heaved the naked man to his feet, grabbed at the pile of clothes at the end of the bed and shoved both through the cabin door before closing and locking it.

------------------------------------------------

For a few long seconds, he hadn't a clue what to do. She lay there, shivering and quite clearly scared out of her mind. For once, her nakedness didn't make blood rush to certain parts of him. Instead he felt a rush of protectiveness, and in a few steps he was there and holding her. To his surprise, she let him. Shaking and sobbing, she clung to him.

After a few minutes, her weeping subsided, and an uneasy sleep seemed to claim her. With a sigh of relief - he always hated when women cried - he set her light form back on the bed, pulling up a few sheets to cover her. Silently, he undressed and got into his own side of the bed. In her sleep, she rolled into his warmth, and nestled against his chest. With a small smile, he allowed himself the luxury of holding her near again, and felt sleep pull him into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------

As she woke the next morning, Sam had never felt as safe as she did at that moment. Cradled in his arms, she felt warm, and content. That is, until the memory of the night before flooded back. She snuggled further into his figure, wishing away the memories. Clearly awake, he stroked her back, soothing her.

When the bell rang, she shifted, trying to sit up. His arms however, stopped her.

"If you think I'm gonna let you work this morning, you've got another thing coming."

"But the work might take my mind off it," she insisted, her voice raw from all the crying she had done.

"Nu-uh, no way. You're staying right here, at least for a few hours."

Seeing the stubbornness in his eyes, and knowing he'd eventually get his own way anyway, she ceded, resting back into his arms.

"Thank you." He raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For everything." Their eyes met and he nodded. Searching the brown, she found only worry for her, and perhaps something else she couldn't quite define. _Probably pity for a stupid girl who can't protect herself_, she thought.They lay for there for what must have been an hour before she spoke again.

"Thank you."

"I thought we covered that," he asked with that small smile that tilted his lips just slightly. Her stomach gave a now familiar flip.

"I know. I meant for taking care of me from the start. It's twice you've saved a stupid girl from that man." Tugging back slightly he studied her intently. She felt the blush creep up her neck even as his eyes followed it curiously. To her disgust, that just made her face feel even warmer.

"For one thing, I don't think you're stupid. You've helped us with a lot of things over the past week. Don't think I haven't noticed the ideas for the rigging and things after the storm that you passed on to members of the crew."

The blush seemed to burn her.

"Plus," he added, glancing down at her still naked body. "You are very clearly not a _girl."_ Convinced that the blush would melt her by the time he was through, she tried to change the subject. Ignoring the way his hands were now making small patterns on her bare back, she asked:

"When do you think we'll get back to the islands?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hesitating for a second, to let her know he wasn't fooled by the quick change in subject, he eyed her flaming red face with amusement.

"Probably a few days now - less than a week anyway - as long as we don't get hit by another storm."

Showing her distaste for that idea with a grimace, she nodded.

"I see."

His hand trailed to her face - again out of its own accord, Jack noted - and traced the redness. He had never encountered a woman who could blush so deeply, but then, he had never met a woman with such fair skin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The way his fingers caressed her cheek made her breath catch, and she damned herself for being obvious. He had clearly heard the hitch because he paused mid-stroke and grinned. Rolling her eyes at him, she snuggled deeper into the sheets so that she could drag her eyes away from this. This didn't seem to deter him, however, because he used the other hand to push her chin up so that her eyes caught his again. He seemed deep in thought, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Unconsciously, she smoothed them away with her fingers, even as they shook slightly.

He moved closer still, until his nose touched hers. It was incredibly intimate, she would never have let any other man come this close, and she knew that. No other man had. _At least, not without my permission,_ she realised, thinking back to Maybourne. Something of her thoughts must have showed in her eyes, though, because he backed his head a few inches.

Calming herself, she let her blue eyes focus on his troubled brown. Then his lips were on hers; soft, warm and so so different to Maybourne. His tongue skimmed over her lips, and hesitantly yet automatically, she opened her mouth to him. As his tongue swept into her mouth and tangled with hers, she couldn't believe how amazing it felt. How right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. He was in bed with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and they were kissing. Boy were they kissing. Although a gentleman's daughter, and clearly as inexperienced as he would ever find, she was giving him as good as she got. And boy was that good. Before he could focus, blood was rushing south and there was nothing he could do about it.

When she felt him hardening against her, she jerked back. Kicking himself, Jack realised he'd probably blown it. However, when he looked back at her, he realised that the look on her face wasn't one of horror, but one of curiosity. Laughing slightly, he got her attention again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When he laughed, she moved her attention back to his face. Their bodies were entwined intimately by now, and there was no way she could have missed the way he hardened as they kissed. She had felt it with Maybourne, too, but that had only disgusted her. This time, she felt curious, _and_, she admitted to herself, _aroused. _It was a new feeling for her, but she took it in her stride, and knew she could never trust anyone with this, except the man before her. It was strange the way she was falling for a man who had done nothing to try and win her respect as many suitors had done in the past. He had simply been himself, and she had well and truly fallen for that. To prove to herself that she wanted this, she kissed him again, and with an air of finality, he rolled her onto her back, his erection pressing at her belly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She was deep in thought, and he knew that he would let her make her own decision. He wouldn't walk away, but neither would he force her into anything. When she kissed him, he knew there was no turning back for him, so he rolled them, looking down at her. She had a strange, mixed air of confidence and nervousness. Stroking her chin, he assured her:

"I won't hurt you."

"I know." Her answer was confident, and it was the only sign Jack needed. He leaned down and kissed her again.

--------------------------------------------------------

**_Hope that was okay - and not too graphic. Another chapter up in a few days hopefully!_**


	11. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

**Another chapter for you, I hope u like!**

**Chapter 9 - Home sweet home**

_Last day,_ Sam noted. An air of excitement hung around the ship, as if everyone was feeling the tug of home. Grinning as she scrubbed the deck, Sam hummed to herself.

"You're looking cheerful for someone who's on their first day back on the job," Daniel pointed his scrubber at her, foam dripping onto his knees as he did so.

"Yup," Sam agreed.

"Did he hurt you?" Daniel asked quietly, his baby blues searching her face for any sign of distress.

"No. Nearly, though." Sam smiled at him. "My hero came to the rescue." She nodded towards Jack who was standing at the wheel, compass in hand, hat on head and obviously whistling to himself.

"So I hear," Daniel's grin seemed to widen. Sam frowned at him, yet couldn't quite keep the smile from her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhm. You know, not leaving the cabin for three days was a bit of a giveaway. As was the fact that Jack kicked the naked Maybourne out himself. And that he's been getting meals for two delivered to the cabin for three days running."

"Perhaps I was inconsolable, and needed time alone."

"Jack is not the type of man who could bear three days in a cabin alone with a crying woman. He would have come to me fore help with that one."

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. She saw Jack look down from his perch in enquiry and she gave him a broad smile which he returned.

"Well, I believe you've managed something that no other woman on the outer islands has ever managed. You've cracked Jack O'Neill. I take my hat off to you, I really, do."

--------------------------------------------------------------

As the night set in on the sea around them, there was land in sight. Small and distant, it seemed extremely far away. Jack assured her however, that with Teal'c steering for the night, they'd be there before morning.

_Does Teal'c ever sleep,_ Sam wondered as she dozed off, safe in Jack's arms. As her eyes closed, she awoke with a start as he began speaking.

"Hey, you know, when we get back, I hear you're staying with Danny." She nodded in confirmation. "You don't have to, ya know. I have room for ya."

In his own way, he was asking her to move in with him, she knew. And for the first time since she had met him she sensed nervousness emanating from him. Nodding, she answered:

"I'd like that." Her reply was a massive smirk and a scorching kiss.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they were indeed near land. As they anchored at a small harbour, the crew departed in small rowing boats to the shore. On the dock, people were gathering to greet their husbands, their sons and their friends. Awed by the greeting, Sam sat with hands clenched next to Jack as they set out in the last boat. A warm hand covered hers and she relaxed instantly. Giving her a knowing look and a sloped smile, Jack leaned close to her ear.

"Don't look so nervous."

"I just….it's so strange."

"Yeah, but it'll be over soon." Something in his tone made her think that he wasn't looking forwards to meeting the crowd either.

As they stepped ashore, dozens of women seemed to zero in on him. Two managed to grab an arm each, tugging him towards an inn by the shore.

"Now, now ladies, I'll need to be going home first," he seemed to dislike the attention, and Sam felt laughter bubbling to the surface as he tried to disentangle the women from his arms.

"Anise, Freya, you know I like you both, but I'll need a while to settle, yeah?" Giggling, the two women nodded, leading the crowd of appreciative ladies away. In her plain trousers, Sam felt dowdy as their coloured frocks disappeared into the crowd.

"Jack! It's good to see you home!" A woman in her late fifties, short and with white hair approached, grabbing Jack in a welcoming hug. Apparently he didn't mind the intrusion into his space this time because he hugged her back warmly.

"Catherine! Good to see you."

"And I see you've bought back a surprise for your aunt." Sam was surprised that the woman's piercing green eyes were settled onto her. "A woman on your ship. Quite a surprise."

As her hair was tied up, and her legs were ensconced in male trousers, she couldn't see how the stranger could have realised that she was a woman. As if reading her thoughts the woman smiled and took her arm in a friendly gesture.

"My dear, as crazy as my nephew is, he has never in his life looked at a man in the way he looks at you. A closer inspection proved my suspicions." She was waving a hand towards Sam's chest and in response, Sam blushed. Giving a small smile she answered:

"I see. And you're…..Catherine?" She glanced at Jack for confirmation.

"Hasn't told you about me has he? Well, I was always second best to the woman in his life, but that's how I'm used to it," she laughed at the astounded expression on Sam's face. "Ah, my dear, I look after the house and the dog, Thor, while he goes off and searches the seas. I see this time he's bought back something worthwhile. I'm Catherine Langford, his long-suffering Aunt."

Taking a liking to the woman, Sam widened her smile and replied:

"Samantha Carter, nice to meet you."

------------------------------------------------

The next few days were bliss. Jack's house was near the sea, and they spent the first few days fishing, making love and enjoying Catherine's amazing home-cooked food. Yet, at the back of her mind, Sam had a nagging feeling it couldn't last.

"Something wrong?" A few weeks and they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"I was thinking about Dad," she replied honestly.

"Ah."

"Yeah. I miss him." Confiding in him was the only thing she could do, she realised, if she wanted to put her fears to rest.

"I figured as much." He looked serious, and more than a little sad. Stroking his face, she tried to relieve a little of his pain.

"I know that I've had the best time in my life here, that it would be the hardest thing I've ever done, to leave here."

"But?"

"But it's not right. Dad thinks I'm dead. You know what it's like to lose a child. He shouldn't have to go through that." He was nodding in agreement. Yet he wasn't looking at her.

"I love you." His head snapped up at that, brown eyes meeting blue in shock.

"I love you too." The answer brought tears to sting her eyelids, but it was no time to cry, it might be months before a ship left the harbour again, and she had to make the most of the time she had with him. Grabbing his hand, she tugged until he realised where she was headed and followed her to the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Should have another chapter up at the end of the week. Keep reviewing:OD**


	12. Chapter 10: Homeward Bound

_Ah, Finally, another chapter! Am coming up to my finals at uni at the mo, and it's a bit hard going. Hopefully I can give you at least two chapter today though, and here's the first..._

_p.s. Thanks all for being so patient with me!_

**Chapter 10 - Homeward bound**

It was only another week before Teal'c came to visit. Daniel and Shau'ri had already been the week before, so the visit from Teal'c was expected. The news he bought, however, was both unexpected and unwelcome.

"O'Neill, Samantha Carter, I bring news."

"Hey Teal'c, buddy, what's up?" Teal'c dark eyes flicked to hers before taking a seat that Jack had indicated. A feeling of dread rose up through Sam's spine and she sat heavily beside Teal'c.

"There's a ship isn't there?"

"Indeed."

A heavy silence filled the kitchen and Jack refused to meet her eyes.

"It will leave the day after tomorrow at sunset."

As Teal'c rose and left, the silence stilled the house once more. It was a few moments before he realised that she was crying. Not the terrified sobs that fear had caused last time she had sobbed in his arms, but silent tears, tinged with sadness.

Encircling her with his arms, he tucked his face in to the space between head and shoulder and kissed her neck.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. Dad doesn't deserve to live his life thinking I'm dead. I must go back."

Closing his eyes in dread he kissed her again. _God_, he mused,_ this is going to be hell._

_------------------------------------------------------_

**Three weeks later**

The ship rolled over the waves as Sam looked out over the horizon. In a regular frock rather than a crewmember's clothing, she felt much more at home on the ship than she had on the way to the islands. As warm arms surrounded her, she leaned back into his muscled chest.

"Hey, you." She had learned to love the way his deep voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke. Smiling, she replied:

"Hey."

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Land, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe I'm making a big, huuuge mistake." She turned in his arms and looked up at his serious expression.

"Sam, I lost a kid and….." He hesitated, glancing up at the horizon behind her. "I would never wish that on any man, let alone the father of the woman I love." Nodding in acceptance she pushed her face into the fabric of his shirt and inhaled deeply. Sea breeze, warmth and Jack. A stray tear slid down into the fabric and Jack tilted her head back up with a push at her chin. Giving her a soft kiss, he indicated that he needed to get back to steering. Slowly, he stepped away from her, and she turned again towards the fairly calm sea.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Another few weeks later**

The journey seemed over in a much shorter time than before. Swallowing as she clambered up to the jetty from the small rowing boat, she realised that _The Lady Oma_ would be long gone. Turning, she saw the retreating form of the ship and sadness swept into her heart. Perhaps the happiness of her father would make the pain go away?

She walked from the jetty and to the street. It was only a few minutes before a squeal of "Samantha!" told everyone of her return to the town.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Her father was more pleased to see her than she could ever have imagined. With tears in his eyes, he clung to her, telling her he thought she was dead. Just what she had expected. Even her brother was there. It seemed that her absence had made them work together in the search and had bought them closer together.

Glad that something good had been made of the situation, she gave a wan smile as her father pulled back. Shaking, she tried to speak, and found that she couldn't. Darkness claimed her as she felt her body fall.

--------------------------------------------------------

"The stress of such an experience, coupled with the excitement of her homecoming, sir, couldn't have done any good."

"I see. Thank you, doctor, for your help. You're sure that this is the problem?"

"Perfectly, sir, though only she, of course, can confirm it."

"Yes, yes. I see. Thank you."

The sound of a door closing hushed the voices. Blinking, Sam saw that she was back in her old room, the windows closed so that she couldn't smell the sea. Yearning for something familiar, she stood, ignoring the instant queasiness, and went to open the window. Leaning on the sill, she inhaled deeply, sadly taking in the scene of an empty horizon. The sea breeze and tinkling from the harbour below, however, eased her mind and told her she was back home. Yet she felt as if home was a million miles away, with a certain Captain and that damn smirk. Rubbing her face in her hands, she willed away the tears. The door behind her opened.

"Goodness, Samantha, what are you doing up?"

"Father, I'm fine, it was just all the excitement, that's all," she replied, remembering the doctor's words. Turning, she gave her worried father a smile. It seemed not to ease his worries however, and he tugged her back to the bed. She sat on the side.

"Now, Samantha, I do not want to upset you, however I….." he seemed to stumble for words for a few moments.

"Yes, father?"

"Did anyone hurt you?"

"In what way?"

"In the worst way, Samantha. Did they?" His expression was earnest, and Samantha knew it was important for him to know.

"No, Dad. One tried, but failed. The rest treated me well," she insisted.

"But one must have, my dear. One quite clearly harmed you."

"I assure you that no man did, father." She was puzzled at his insistence. Only she would know, as the doctor had said.

"Dear, you can't lie to me to protect me from such a thing. I'm afraid you are with child."

The world seemed to slow around her for a moment, as his words sunk in.

"What?"

"Who did this to you?"

"I assure you again, Dad, nobody hurt me."

"Samantha, the evidence says otherwise, I demand to -"

"He _didn't_ hurt me." It was almost a yell, and her father stopped short, realisation dawning.

"Samantha, you're not telling me that…..that…."

"That what? That I fell in love with one of them? That I allowed him to do this?"

"He must have tricked you. He-"

"NO!…..No, he didn't. He was caring, he loved me. And I loved him." She lay a hand onto her stomach, as if to prove it. Her father withdrew to a seat a few feet away, shaking his head.

"A pirate?" He asked, and at her nod, his head fell into his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked...feedback would be great!_


	13. Chapter 11: A Happy Coincidence

_This is the second chapter I promised!_

**Chapter 11 - A happy coincidence**

Cheyenne was a bigger town than The Springs, and yet it just made Sam feel all that more alone. Her father had though it wise to move her away from her regular society while she gave birth. He was also in discussions with his solicitor as to how to choose the best orphanage. The mere thought of losing her child, Jack's child, bought vomit to her throat. Yet, it did not seem as if she was going to have a choice in the matter. Mark seemed in agreement with her father, and there seemed to be nothing she could say to change their minds.

"Samantha, be reasonable. As a single mother, your reputation would be ruined!" Mark agued, as he paced before her bed. Reclined on soft pillows and feeling like sobbing her heart out, Sam replied:

"Mark, I have known of this child for three months, and have loved it for just as long. I cannot bear to think…." A sob made its way to her throat, and she buried her face in her hands.

"My dear sister, please do not distress yourself." He hugged his little sister as she weeped, and could not think of anything to comfort her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt like his heart was bleeding, literally. It squeezed itself inside his chest, and any small thing that reminded him of her made him want to turn his ship right back around.

They were due at Cheyenne in a few hours, and as they rounded the coast, he felt a sense of dispair churn in his stomach. Beside him, Teal'c reached out an arm to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"O'Neill, you are not well. Perhaps you should rest."

"I'm fine."

"You are not."

"He's right Jack, you're not OK." _Great, trust Daniel to join in on this gig._

"I'm fine". He felt the others glance at each other, but he ignored them and kept steering. Looking up at the white clouds above, he willed away the sting of tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some people were openly pointing and staring at the large ship, others didn't bat an eyelid, as the _Lady Oma_ sailed to the shore. Two small rowing boats docked at the harbour as Jacob Carter waited for his client. Frowning, the General thought of the way his good friend George had described the attacking ship at The Springs, and thought this one would fit the description. Shaking his head, he noted the absence of guns and savage pirates and put the thought out of mind.

Unexpectedly, his client was a handsome man. Lean, muscular and tall, with sharp brown eyes, this man knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So, I'm told you might be able to help me with this, sir," his voice was deep and a strange accent lilted his words.

"Indeed I might. Apophis worked for me for a few months, and I may be able to help you on a few points."

"May I ask why he left?"

"He asked for my daughter's hand. I refused before he could take such a question to her. I would never give my daughter to such a coward. Fled at the first sign of war. Let others do the dirty work for him. But he was quite insistent about marrying my girl, and so I ordered him to leave; got him a post at Edora."

"I see." The man was frowning at him oddly. Raising an inquiring eyebrow, the General asked:

"Is something the matter?"

_You'll be put into a crazy gaol if you keep this up, O'Neill._ The General's eyes were a familiar blue, and it stirred uncomfortable memories in him. Clearing his throat, he answered:

"Sorry, sir. So, you know where he went next, at least."

"Yes. I bought the records with me when Landry said you were inquiring into them. They're up at the house, if you'd like to join me." Ignoring the small feeling of unease he had at inviting a man with so many piercings into his home, the General led the stranger up the winding road.

As they walked, O'Neill felt the need to make some sort of conversation.

"So, Landry told me you were a General in the Navy, sir. Like sailing then?"

"Yes, I do. Amazing thing, the sea. My daughter seems to enjoy it just as much as I do. My son, however, is not interested." A note of saddness creeped into the odler man's voice.

"It is indeed a matter of taste." Jack smiled at his host, in the hope of easing the conversation.

"Yes. May I inquire as to your name?"

"Jack O'Neill, sir."

"You seem like a cross between a gentleman and a pirate. You quite confuse me." Jack laughed at that, nodding at the accurate description.

"I see myself as more of a tradesman, sir."

"I'm Jacob Carter, if Landry did not tell you."

A long pause followed the small announcement, and Jack stopped in his tracks.

Confused, Jacob truned back to his companion.

"Are you allright?" Noting that the man looked completely dumbstruck, Jacob waited patiently. Taking a swallow, Jack seemed to contemplate for a second before asking:

"And you say your daughter enjoys sailing, sir?" Frowning again at the quick change of topic, Jacob gave a short nod.

"And your son does not." Another nod in reply.

"Is your daughter named Samantha, by any chance?" The question, spoken so quickly and quietly that Jacob had to strain to hear, coupled with the chocolate brown eyes which were staring hard at the pathway, made something click in Jacob's mind.

"You!" The brown eyes jerked to his own blue pair. Guilt followed by hope followed by something Jacob couldn't put a finger on flited through the brown. The silence lasted for a few seconds before Jacob couldn't control the surge of anger and he flung himself at the younger man.

In the scuffle that followed, Jacob didn't really know what hit him. All he knew was that in a few seconds, he was falling into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_dum dum duuuuuum..._


	14. Chapter 12: To Make Matters Worse

**Chapter 12 - To Make Matter Worse**

The man had burst through the doors before Mark could reply to the young maid who had suddenly shouted for him. Any question he had, though, were immediately silenced when he realised that the limp figure in the man's arms was his own father.

"What happened?" He finally asked, as his father was laid down on his bed. The man looked uncomfortable for a second, playing with one of the many piercings on his left year.

"Well, he tried to hit me." Grimace. Blinking, Mark didn't answer.

"Yeah….uh….he tried to hit me, I backed away and he tripped, and hit his head on this boulder thing." The patchy explanation didn't seem to cover everything. But so many questions seemed to zoom around in his head, that Mark couldn't verbalise even one of them.

"Pardon?" The stranger narrowed his eyes." I mean, why would he try and hit you? He's a gentleman, not usually prone to violent fits of behaviour." The maid behind them was cleaning the small wound on his father's forehead by now. And he was still as confused as ever.

"No, I assure you I am to blame." The man was nodding, guilty eyes straying to his father. "I should not have stepped back, I should have taken it as a man and let him hit me."

"I'm sorry?" He really could not be more confused as this. "So you are telling me, that my father lost his temper and tried to strike you, and that you moved away causing my father to fall and hit his head. Now you tell me, you would have rather he succeeded in hitting you?"

"Indeed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was learning speech patterns from Teal'c. Jack shook his head and took in the blond haired gentleman before him. His eyes were just like his sister's. And his father's. Confusion was written all over his face as he tried to comprehend what Jack was telling him.

"I must speak to your sister."

"You must what?"

"Speak to your sister."

"Samantha? Why?" Confusion was now turning to suspicion.

"Please." Something in his voice must have triggered a reaction, because Mark looked at him for a long second before nodding, glancing towards his father and gesturing towards the door.

Two doors down the long hallway, Mark stopped and looked at him.

"I will not leave you alone with her." Jack nodded in agreement. He wanted to see her so much; he did not care if the whole of Cheyenne saw it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still leaning on her pillows, trying her hand at cross-stitch. As she failed at another stitch, she huffed and threw it to the floor. Glancing over at the large bay window, she wished there was not a lock on it so that she could smell the sea.

A quiet knock on her door prompted her to sit up. As the door opened, the very last person she expected stood there. Behind his tall figure, Mark slid into the room, but she didn't notice. She didn't realise she was moving until she met him halfway across the room, and fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Oh God, Jack. Thank God you're here. I don't think I could do this without you. And they're going to take her away from me, and I don't know what to do."

Holding on for dear life to the hysterical woman, Jack inhaled her smell, and ran his hands through her hair, and held her as close as he could possibly…….

"What the hell?" Her sobs muffled into a hiccoughippy giggle. Either she had put on a lot of weight since he last saw her, or…..

Pushing himself away and looking down at her stomach, his eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

"You….." She was smiling, he could tell without looking.

"Yes, Jack." Lowering a hand from her shoulder to her tummy, he pulled her close again, stuffing his head into the gap between her shoulder and head, inhaling deeply, and finally letting a lonely tear escape.

Behind them, Mark shuffled his feet uncomfortably, opening his mouth to comment, but he was interrupted by a roar. Puzzled for the nth time that day, he frowned until the penny dropped.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I predict trouble ahead..._


	15. Chapter 13: Oh For A Happy Ending

_Yee-hah. The last one folks!_

**Chapter 13 - Oh For A Happy Ending**

It took Sam over half an hour to calm her father down enough to see sense; and another half hour to stop him from circling the room like a shark watching his prey.

Standing behind Sam (he thought it was his safest bet), Jack refused to move his hand from her back, even as Jacob glared. He just couldn't stop touching her, not if it meant he might lose her again. And not just her this time. Disbelief at his situation had quickly turned to the best feeling he thought he had ever experienced.

"Sir, now that you seem to be calming down…" he caught Sam's warning look just before Jacob advanced on him again.

"I'll give you calming down-"

"Father!" Glancing at his daughter, Jacob seemed to change his mind, and went back to pacing the floor by the bay window.

"Sir, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand." He got three very different reactions to the statement. Sam turned to look at him with a wide smile, and absolute joy in her still-teary eyes. Mark seemed to be more confused than ever, and Jack started to wonder whether he would ever understand what was going on. Jacob, of course, seemed to lose it completely. Even going so far as to shove his daughter out of the way slightly, the older man grabbed at his collar.

"Now listen here. If you think I would let a pirate marry my daughter, you must be completely of your rocker!"

Calmly, Jack replied.

"Sir, I love her." Their eyes clashed for what seemed like a whole, slow minute. Then, slowly, Jacob let him go, stood back and regarded him coolly. Turning to his daughter, he asked;

"What is your answer?" Sam seemed taken aback in his change of demeanour, but answered.

"I love him too, father. There is nothing that would make me happier than marrying him."

Jacob gave a resigned huff, and nodded.

In the corner of his eye, Jack saw Sam edge towards him. Reaching out slowly, he clasped her hand, and a broad smile lit his face. He felt rather than saw her matching grin. Even Mark was smiling.

As Jacob dragged his gaze from the floor and to their happy faces, he gave another nod and a small smile.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

The wedding was a small affair in Cheyenne. At seven months pregnant, Sam waddled towards the harbour, husband by her side. As they neared, her father approached her. Hugging him tightly, she reassured him.

"Be sure father, I will write once I am there. We will all be fine."

"You'd better be," her father replied, with tears in his eyes. They dried as he turned a shrewd look towards his new son in law.

"Take care of her, Jack." Having developed a mutual, if grudging respect towards each other in the last few months, both men shook hands.

"Always sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the large ship disappeared over the horizon, Jacob Carter still watched. Hoping his daughter would be happy and that the man she married was as good as he seemed to be. _Perhaps, one day, I will see my grandchildren_, he thought. Singing softly, he turned towards the darkened town and walked home;

"Ooooh, a pirate's life for me..."

-------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

**Oh nooo, that's it. Ladies and gentlemen, my second fic is done. I had fun, and again sorry for the long delays. Perhaps one of these days I'll be able to do fic number 3!**

**Thanks for all the feedback, and thanks for reading.**

**xx**


End file.
